Acoustophoresis is the separation of particles and secondary fluids from a primary or host fluid using high intensity acoustic standing waves, and without the use of membranes or physical size exclusion filters. It has been known that high intensity standing waves of sound can exert forces on particles in a fluid when there is a differential in both density and/or compressibility, otherwise known as the acoustic contrast factor. The pressure profile in a standing wave contains areas of local minimum pressure amplitudes at its nodes and local maxima at its anti-nodes. Depending on the density and compressibility of the particles, they will be trapped at the nodes or anti-nodes of the standing wave. Generally, the higher the frequency of the standing wave, the smaller the particles that can be trapped due the pressure of the standing wave.
The separation of materials (e.g., acoustic separation of secondary fluids from primary fluids or particles from a primary fluid stream) that have different acoustic contrast factors (a combination of density and the speed of sound through the material) has been demonstrated at the MEMS (micro electrical mechanical systems) scale. At the MEMS scale, conventional acoustophoresis systems rely on using half or quarter wavelength acoustic chambers, which at frequencies of a few megahertz are typically less than a millimeter in thickness, and operate at very slow flow rates (e.g., μL/min). Such systems are not scalable since they benefit from extremely low Reynolds number, laminar flow operation, and require minimal fluid dynamic optimization.
At the macro-scale, planar acoustic standing waves have been used to accomplish this separation process. However, a single planar wave tends to trap the particles or secondary fluid in a manner such that they can only be separated from the primary fluid by turning off the planar standing wave. This does not allow for continuous operation. Also, the amount of power that is needed to generate the acoustic planar standing wave tends to heat the primary fluid through waste energy.
Conventional acoustophoresis devices have thus had limited efficacy due to several factors including heat generation, use of planar standing waves, limits on fluid flow, and the inability to capture different types of materials. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods of generating optimized particle clusters to improve gravity separation and collection efficiency. Improved acoustophoresis devices using improved fluid dynamics would also be desirable, so the acoustophoresis can be a continuous process.